Life of Crime
by Terranova210486
Summary: When Junko and Finn steal a balloon, the find themselves on the run! Parody of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode.


Well folks, this my first Storm Hawks fic. I just want you to know that I don't own Storm Hawks or SpongeBob SquarePants. So please don't sue!

Enjoy!

_**Life of Crime**_

It was a sunny day on Terra Sahaar.

Onboard the Condor, Stork was watching something on TV. He had nothing better do after scanning the ship twelve times for Brain-Worms and Deck-Fleas. And right now Aerrow and Piper were out get supplies with Radaar. So, the Merb decided to do some channel surfing for a while, until he found one of his favourite shows was on the air again.

"_And now, back to CSI: Terra Neon." _A voice from the TV said.

_On the TV, an old woman was sitting on a bench and sleeping soundly. Suddenly, a man laughed evilly as he snatched the handbag and ran away. The old woman suddenly woke up and screamed, "HELP!" _

_A Sky Knight and his squadron then ran over to her and asked, "Which way did he go, ma'am?" _

"_He went that way!" The old woman said as she points at the direction the evil man went._

"_Let's get him!" The Sky Knight yelled to his group as the group chases after the evil man. After they caught the evil man, they threw the man into a jail cell and locked him up._

" _Curses. Foiled again." The man said in disappointment._

"Ha! That lowlife got what he deserved! Stealing that bag from that innocent old lady, what nerve!" Stork said. Then he turns his face to his two squad mates, Junko and Finn, who are standing next to him.

"Bad people like him who like's to steal should be lock up forever! You gotta remember always!" Stork continued. "Because jail is not a very nice place…" he added with a slight eye-twitch.

"But, Stork, what about the stuff which YOU stole?" Finn asked, slightly puzzled.

"What in Terra Merb's name are you talking about?!" Stork asked defensively.

"Like the chair you're sitting on." Finn said as he points at the descriptions on the side of chair and reads, 'Property of Harrier.'

Stork nervously got off his chair and explained, "Oh that, well…um…he doesn't really want it anymore."

"So he gave it to you." Finn said with a smile.

"Uh…no."

"Then isn't that stealing?"

"Um…"

"How about Dark Ace's sword?" Junko asked as he holds up the former Sky Knight's weapon.

"Um…"

"And Aerrow's DVDs?" Finn asked as he holds up some DVDs.

"Well he…" Stork said, getting more nervous and sweating more.

"And Piper's crystals?" Junko asked as he holds up some crystals.

"Yeah well…"

"And Radaar's lawnmower?" Finn asked as he shows Radaar's miniature lawnmower.

"Yeah he was um…" Stork better say something fast to defend himself!

"And Master Cyclonis's blueprints for a Hyper-Death Ray?" Junko said as he holds up a schematics of said doomsday weapon.

"That was a gift!" Stork protested as he snatches the piece of paper away from the young Wallop. Then he clams down and said, "Listen boys, all that stuff I took from those guys, I just did something which is called…borrowing. Yeah, borrowing. I just borrowed from them, that's all."

Junko and Finn both sighed in relief as Finn said, "Dude, for a moment there I thought you stole those things without permission."

"Permissions, permissions. Whatever. You can borrow anything you like, as long as you quickly returned it before it's too late." Stork said with grin. Then he gets behind his squad mates and continued, "Now then, you two did a great job today. You guys can leave work early today." He then pushes them out through the entrance of the Condor.

"But we didn't do anything today." Junko said as he and Finn are pushed out of the ship.

"See you guys later!" Stork said as he smiled and waves goodbye. After they are gone, Stork took out the blueprints and sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

Later, Junko and Finn both walked dizzily and smiled stupidly as they walked through the rows of tents of Tent City.

"What do you wanna do today, Finn?" Junko asked stupidly.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do today, Junko?" Finn asked stupidly.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do today, Finn?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do today, Junko?"

Then Junko stops and gasps when he spotted a cart filled with colourful balloon. "I know what I wanna do today!" Junko said as he widens his eyes. "I need money."

He then took out his left pocket, but nothing's in it. He took out his right pocket, but there's also nothing in it. He didn't have any money at all!

Junko then turns his head eagerly to Finn and grabs him by his collar. "Finn! I need money really, really badly." Red veins formed in his eyes as he leans his face closer to Finn's face. "REALLY REALLY BADLY."

Junko lets go of Finn as the blond marksmen said with a smile. "That's okay, buddy. There's always money in the first national bank of Finn." Finn then took out some magic dust from his pocket and throws it into the air. Then, a colourful rainbow was formed as Finn said to Junko, "Follow me!" Finn and Junko laughed happily as they ride on the rainbow and they got off when they reached the end of the rainbow. At the end of the rainbow as a huge pot. Finn picks up the pot and looks inside it. There's nothing in the pot at all. "Oh, no wait, there's nothing in it today."

Finn then tosses the pot away and said, "How about we go see if we can find Aerrow and Piper, maybe they got some money." But before Finn can walk away, Junko puts his hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Wait, instead of borrowing the money…why do we borrow the balloon?" Junko asked as his smile widens.

"Yeah! Just like good ol' Stork!" Finn agreed with a smile.

As the balloon man was giving a balloon to a little girl who smiled back at him, Finn secretly walks over to the cart and whistles as he secretly took a balloon from the cart (the balloon man was unaware of that) and quickly dashes away after he got the balloon.

Finn and Junko then ran over to a street with the balloon and laughed gleefully.

"Woohoo! We just borrowed a balloon!" Finn said.

"Aw right, woohoo!" Junko cheered. "Now we can go to the theme park with the balloon. Then we can go to the mall with the balloon! Then to the Flame-Corn store, and the arcade and the fast food restaurant…"

"And then the movies, and the convenience store, the swimming pool and the Sky-Fu Tournament…" Finn said eagerly.

"And then the Stinkball stadium, and the racing circuit, and the temple, and the Teddy Bear Museum…"

"And then Tropica, and Terra Blizzaris, and Terra Atmosia and Terra Klockstoppia!!"

"WOOHOO!!" Both Finn and Junko cheered. "WE CAN BORROW ANYTHING!!"

But soon their celebration was short-lived when suddenly, the balloon Finn was holding popped. "It popped." Finn said to Junko. They both stared at the pieces of balloon on the ground for a few moments. Until they finally both screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What do we do, Finn?! We're definitely gonna get it for sure!" Junko panicked.

"I got the pieces." Finn said as he picks up the pieces of the balloon from the ground.

"I got the air!" Junko panicked as he grabs the um…air.

"Let's put them back together!" Finn said as Junko puts up the air and Finn puts on the pieces. However, the pieces then dropped onto the ground again. "We popped the balloon!" Junko gasps as Finn grabs Junko's jacket tightly. "We can't return it!" Junko gasps again. "We're thieves!" Junko now wails loudly. "We gotta to confess!"

"CONFESS?! Are you out of your mind, Finn?!" Junko said as he pushes Finn away. "I mean think about man, it's not like we just murdered an innocent person. Or it's not like we just betrayed Atmos to work for the Cyclonians." Then he shouted so loudly that the glass objects around them shattered into pieces and the citizens all looked at them confused. "WE STOLE A BALLOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!!"

The citizens quickly walked away from them scared as Finn calmed Junko. "You're right, pal. Let's just act normal so that nobody will find us suspicious." Finn said calmly.

"Got it." Junko said. Both teens stand still for a while. However, they still couldn't bear the fact that they stole a balloon and both of them now act wildly and stupidly.

A person walked over to them and yelled happily, "Hey, look everyone! Street performers!" Then more people came over to Junk and Finn and cheered as they watched them 'perform'.

"It's…not…WORKING!!" Finn and Junko screamed, more scared as ever, as their audience looked at them confused and watched them run away in the speed of light.

Finn and Junko kept running until they bumped into a familiar balloon cart. They both looked up and saw balloon man smiling at them. "HI there guys." he greeted. Both Junko and Finn screamed as they get up and run away from him.

"Hey guys! Don't you want a free balloon? It's national free balloon day!" The balloon man called to them.

"It's not safe in this town anymore! Let's run away as fast as we can and cover our tracks!" Finn yelled as he runs quickly.

"I'm right behind ya!" Junko replied as he paints the ground with red paint as he followed Finn from behind. The two kept running until they run over to a cliff that is miles away from the town.

Finn and Junko looked at the Condor sadly from the top of the cliff as the sun sets. "Take one last look, Junko. Because that will be the last time we will ever see sweet old Condor." Finn said sadly.

"Goodbye, Condor." Junko said as he waved goodbye to the ship.

"Well, let's get going." Finn said sadly as he holds up his backpack. Junko yelps as he tries to carry up his skimmer. "I'm afraid we'll have to travel lighter."

Finn and Junko then walked away sadly with nothing but the clothes on their back.

That night, it was raining heavily and both teenagers are sitting next to a campfire sadly. "I want to go home." Junko whimpered.

"We can never go home, Junko. We'll spend the rest of our lives running. And running." Finn said sadly. Then he made a weak smile as he holds up his hands near the campfire. "But at least we have this nice warm campfire, right?"

"Hey, if it's raining heavily then how can there be…" Before Junko could finish, the campfire goes out. "I'm scared." Junko whimpered as he curls himself into a ball and shakes frantically.

"No more Condor." Finn said sadly. Junko gasps. "No more nice warm beds." Junko gasps again. "No more looking at pictures of beautiful ladies." Junko gasps again, heavily this time. "No more getting ice-cream." Junko now sucks his thumb like a momma's boy. "No more kicking Talon butt." Junko tries to fight back his tears as he rolls around on the ground. "No more Aerrow or Piper or Radaar or Stork." Finn said as he looks through his list. "No more anything!" Finn tosses the list away as he now starts crying.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Junko cried as he cries madly with Finn. After crying for a few minutes, Finn sniffs and suddenly smiles.

"But it doesn't have to be THAT bad right?" Finn asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I mean now we are REAL bad guys!" Junko agreed with a grin.

"Yeah and at least all that running is good for your butts and thighs." Finn said.

_Then suddenly, a random picture of a half naked male model appears as the model said, "Yeah, butts and thighs."_

"And then we can do sword fights whenever we want to!" Junko said.

"Yeah! And we don't need to brush our teeth anymore!" Finn added.

"Yeah! And we can freeze ourselves in the snow!"

"Yeah!" Finn agreed as he suddenly becomes a snowman. He then breaks himself from the snow and said, "And we don't have to shower!"

"And we can learn how to fly!"

"Yeah!" Finn yelled as he jumps down from a cliff. He screams until he hits the ground…hard. "Okay, maybe we can't do that yet!" He then crawls over to Junko and added, "But at least we don't have to shave!"

"I'm way ahead of you, buddy!" Junko grins as he pulls up his pants and reveals his hairy legs.

"And we can also learn how to talk tough!" Then Finn stands up and makes an impression of Clint Eastwood. "This town ain't big enough for the two of us!"

"Hey, let me try!" Junko said eagerly. Then he smiles stupidly and said, "Hey…punk." He chuckles at this.

"And also, the best of all, now that we are thieves, we don't have to return anything we borrow!" Finn said. Both teens cheered and they both hugged each other. They broke the hug a while later.

"Alright! And it's all thanks to you!" Junko said.

"Oh come on, Junko. Stealing the balloon was your idea." Finn laughed.

"But you're the one with the sticky fingers!"

"D'aw." Finn said as he blushes.

"I wish we got something to eat now."

"Look what I have!" Finn sang happily as he holds up two candy bars.

"RECTANGLES!" Junko cheered as he jumped into the air happily.

"Not just any rectangles. Candy bars!" Finn said.

Junko gasps as he took a candy bar from Finn. "Candy bar…"

"Yup, let's hope it will last for the rest of our lives." Finn said as he holds up his candy bar.

"Great! I think I'll eat it now." Junko grins as he consumes his candy bar into his mouth. He sighed in satisfaction and pauses for a few seconds.

"I think I'll eat it now." Junko said again and he bites his hand. He yelled in pain as he shakes his bitten hand. Then he looked at his hand. There's nothing on it!" He then panicked frantically as he said, "Where is it?! Where's my candy bar?! I'm gonna starve!"

"But Junko, you just ate yours. Heck, you even got chocolate stains covered all over your mouth." Finn said. But Junko ignored him as he continues searching for it.

"Where is it?! I'm gonna starve! I can't find it!" Junko digs the ground frantically and went into the ground. A while later, Junko comes out from the ground under Finn and said, "Where's my candy bar?! I can't find it!" Junko then looks up and thinks he saw what it is. "Ah ha!"

"What?" Finn asked innocently.

Junko then angrily comes out from the ground and points at the blond sharpshooter accusingly. "You stole my candy bar!"

"What?! I didn't!" Finn protested as he stands up.

"Oh, so this is it huh? Once a criminal, always a criminal!" Junko said as he continues pointing at Finn accusingly.

"But this is MY candy bar! Really!" Finn protested, more fed up that Junko is accusing him wrongly.

"You took my only food! Now I'm gonna starve!" Junko sneered, although his stomach already looks big and chubby.

"Here, you can just take half of mine." Finn said in concern as he kindly holds up his candy bar to the Wallop.

"Yours?! You mean MINE!"

"But you ate yours, and this is MINE!" Finn protested as he narrows his eyes.

"Liar, liar, plants for tire."

"It's pants on fire, dummy. Well, ain't you gonna take my candy bar or not?!"

"No." Junko said as he turns around and folds his arms angrily. "I'm not gonna eat it until you confess that you stole my candy bar." He then turns his eyes to Finn angrily. "Liar."

"Well that fine! If you don't want my candy bar, I guess I'll just eat everything by myself." Finn said.

"You better not." Junko warned as he turns back to Finn. Finn smirked evilly as he unwraps his candy bar. "I'M WARNING YOU!" Junko yelled, now angrier then ever. Finn then sticks out his tongue as he draws his tongue closer to his candy bar. "STOP IT!" But it was too late as Finn's tongue touches the bar.

Junko gasps at this. Finn now starts chewing the bar with his front teeth, making Junko gasps again. Finn now rubs his candy bar on his ears, making Junko screamed. Finn now licks his tongue all over his candy bar, making Junko fell to his knees and cried in disbelief. Finally, Finn puts the whole candy bar into his mouth and swallows it in one gulp.

Junko then jumps into the air and yelled. Then he frowns his eyes at Finn and points accusingly at him again. "I should have known the change of your attitude ever since you stole that balloon!"

"I stole the balloon? Did I, Junko?" Finn asked with a frown as he rubs his chin. Then he points accusingly at Junko and said, "Or was it your criminal mind that hypnotize me to do?!"

Junko gasps at what Finn said in disbelief. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled as he stomps his foot on the campfire. Then he screams in pain and hops around on one foot as the campfire lights up again. Then he turns back to Finn and continued angrily, "First the balloon! Now the candy bar! YOU HAVE GONE OUT OF YOUR MIND! I'm…I'm gonna…" He widens his eyes and snarled at Finn. "I'm gonna tell on you."

Finn gasps and snarled, "Not if I tell on you first!" He then runs away in the speed of light and runs back to Tent City."

"I'll meet you there!" Junko said as he chases after Finn.

Junko and Finn now run together back to Tent City as Finn said to Junko, "You're gonna get into trouble."

"No! You are!" Junko snapped back. They both continue running and breathing heavily together back to Tent City.

Both teens then finally arrived at a jail house and they both entered the building together. They then ran over to a podium where Aerrow and Radaar were taking over for Terra Sahaar's Sky Knight. He then noticed Junko and Finn.

"Uh, guys, what's wrong?" he asked.

Finn and Junko then both panicked as they pointed at each other accusingly.

"Okay, calm down." Aerrow instructed them. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

Tears formed in their eyes as Junko and Finn both confess to Aerrow, "WE STOLE A BALLOON!" Both of them then started crying like mad.

Piper then walked over to Aerrow and asked, "Um, Aerrow, why are Junko and Finn acting weirder then usual?"

"I don't know." Aerrow said with a frown. "It appears these two stole a balloon."

"What are you going to do to us?" Finn asked as he Junko sniffed.

Aerrow and Piper looked at each other. Then Piper whispered to the red haired Sky Knight. After that, Aerrow said, "Alright, come with me."

Piper and Aerrow then gestured Junko and Finn into a jail cell. The two boys sadly entered the cell as Aerrow said, "If you guys can't do the crime, don't do the time." Aerrow then shuts the cell doors. A few seconds later, he reopened the doors and said, "Okay, time's up. Now get out."

"But we stole a balloon." Finn said in confusion.

"Yeah on free balloon day." Piper said. Then she, Aerrow and Radaar laughed maniacally as Finn and Junko widened their eyes in realization.

Later outside the jail house, Aerrow and Piper smiled as Aerrow asked while holding up two lollipops, "How about some lollipops on the road?"

Finn and Junko smiled as they took the lollipops from Aerrow as Finn said to Junko with a grin. "Let's vow never to borrow anything without permission again."

"You say it." Junko said with a grin. But when Finn and Junko hold up their lollipops, Junko's lollipop had already been eaten (he already ate it in one bite without realizing it). Junko's widens his eyes and frowns, unaware that there are lollipop stains around his mouth, "Alright, which one of you flapjacks stole my lollipops?" Then Aerrow, Piper, Radaar, Finn, and Junko laughed gleefully throughout the night.

"I mean it." Junko asked seriously.

**THE END**


End file.
